<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ms. california by oikawrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132457">ms. california</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawrld/pseuds/oikawrld'>oikawrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Hurt Oikawa, M/M, iwaizumi met another girl in california n fell in love basically, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, mainly oikawa's pov, oikawa is hurting so bad lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawrld/pseuds/oikawrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa rereads his past exchanges with iwaizumi as he reminisces over what he did wrong and what he could've done better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Female OC, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ms. california</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYY AKDHJS hello this is my first fic so it's super short !! idrk how to tag so i'm sorry 4 the shitty tags lmfao 😭 this fic was based off of beach bunny's ms california which is an amazing song 2 cry 2 tbh. please enjoy!! or not? feel free to sound off in the comments :)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i need to let go of everything," </p><p>i kept reading back to past messages. hoping i could go back in time and change everything. maybe if i redo everything, i could've distanced himself from you. keep myself from getting hurt by you. try my hardest not to get attached to you and fall for your sweet words. </p><p>"it's getting hard to fight the feeling,"</p><p>i know. i'm sorry i'm not enough for you. maybe in another life i could, but i understand that you've found someone else. i'll still be here for you as your best friend at least. your right hand man. someone who will always have your back. someone who will always love you.</p><p>"i'm sorry, tooru."</p><p>what are you saying sorry for? it isn't your fault you're happier with her. it isn't your fault you found someone better while we were apart, me in rio, you in california. i knew it wouldn't work anyways. you were bound to find someone else, someone who isn't as obnoxious as me and as stubborn as me.</p><p> </p><p>i just really wish it were me. it hurts, i wish i was her, miss california.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>